Look Before You Meet
by sapphire-glass
Summary: Kagome lives in a place and school where demons and humans are alike. But guess what? What happens when you have to go to a stupid summer camp, have a jerk there, and meet a look-a-like of you? Pranks, drama, laughs, trouble and maybe...romance?
1. I'm going where?

_**Look Before You Meet**_

**Disclaimer: Does it seem as though I own Inuyasha? Hmm! I know what you're thinking 'Um…no.' Well then you are correct! Coughnotasslowasyouseemcough.**

**Sapphire's Corner: Konnichi minna-san. This story reminds me slightly of Parent Trap 1. I sort of got the idea from it, but not really. It just somewhat goes along the lines. ANYWHO, you've probably read my other fanfictions, and if not, what the hell's stopping you damns it? LOL, j/k! Review if you WANT to.**

**CHAPTER ONE: I'M GOING WHERE?**

Kagome Higurashi, age 16, sat at her desk in school. It was the last day in her normal school until next year….But actually her school wasn't at all normal; it was full of humans and demons mixed. But hey, that was the world they lived in. She was currently in History; what a boring subject. Kagome found it that way, anyway, and was currently doodling in her notebook.

Kagome was a very bright girl; good grades and had a great personality. She had long, raven-colored hair and chocolate brown eyes; not to mention a smile that could brighten up the room. Kagome stopped doodling for the time being and looked around; completely zoning the teacher out.

There were 5 rows of desks in the classroom; 6 desks in each row. Lucky for her, Sango Notoshina and Ayame Setsunai were in almost every single one of her classes. Sango also had long raven-colored hair which she put up in a high ponytail. She also had chestnut brown eyes; she was more like an older sister to Kagome.

Ayame had a red/brown mixture color of hair, which was usually in pigtails, and green eyes. She wore a pink flower by her right one; she was a wolf demon. Ayame was more of a same-aged sister to her. They were all very good friends and had met in 1st grade; them being in 11th right now.

Kagome looked behind her and scrunched her face up as Koga Watashi raised his eyebrows at her. _I wish he would find somebody his own species_ Kagome thought to herself with a sigh. Her eyes traveled to Miroku Haisama, age 17. He had short black hair which he pulled into a small ponytail, and he had violet eyes. He was a human, not to mention Sango's boyfriend…although it didn't seem as if Sango was too pleased. Sure, they obviously liked each other, but he was a pervert and groped her way too much.

Kagome left Miroku and her eyes went on to Inuyasha Taisho, also age 17. He was a half-dog demon. He had entrancing ember eyes, long silver hair, and two little dog ears perched on his head. Kagome had a slight crush on this one, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She shook her head and turned her attention to the clock.

Class was over in approximately 3 minutes. Kagome sighed in relief and started to gather her belongings. The bell rang and everybody said their final goodbyes to the teacher. Kagome ran ahead and walked with Sango and Ayame to their lockers. "I'm SO happy that summer's here." Kagome said, taking everything and shoving it into her backpack.

"I know what you mean Kagome." Ayame said, shutting her locker. Sango nodded and turned around to smack Miroku in the face. "God, Miroku, it's the last day of school, try to be decent!" Sango barked red with embarrassment. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's next and kissed her head. "All the more reason to celebrate." He said with a chuckle and said goodbye to the three girls.

They, in turn, waved and headed their own way home. As they were walking towards Kagome's shrine, Inuyasha ran speeding by them; the sudden wind making their skirts blow up slightly. "Watch it!" Kagome said angrily, holding down her skirt. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her. "You gonna make me?" he asked slyly, getting in her face.

She shoved her hand in his face and pushed it away. "I'm not afraid of you, you know." Kagome said. Kagome's eyes bulged as she felt something wet on her hand. "EW!" she shrieked and wiped her hand on her skirt. "Taisho!" she screamed and started to stomp closer to him. "Heh, you taste good." He said with a laugh, and with that, raced home.

"Kagome, I think you LIKE him." Ayame said with a smile, crossing her arms; Sango doing the same. Kagome's face turned a bright shade of pink and she spun around, unsuccessfully trying to hide it. "I do not!" she shouted. "Yes you do, you're all pink!" Sango said and the two burst out in laughter.

Kagome's face turned a brighter pink and she stomped into her house. She slammed the door but continued to hear her friends' laughter. She crossed her arms and sat down cross-legged on the floor in her room. "It isn't THAT obvious, is it?" Kagome asked herself and shook her head. "But ho—oh that's right! Ayame is a wolf demon! DUH! She can smell it." Kagome said, smacking herself in the head; frankly feeling even MORE embarrassed.

Sango and Ayame walked into Kagome's room and sat beside her. "Sorry Kags. It was too funny!" Sango sat hugging an angry Kagome. "He's cute, though." Ayame said with a shrug. "He's a jerk, THAT'S what." Kagome muttered and relaxed. "Anybody in the mood for cookies?" she said. The two nodded and the three friends ran downstairs to start making it.

They stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and noticed Kagome's mom. "Hey, Mom." Kagome said and walked over to the table, her friends following her. "Oh…you already made cookies?" Ayame asked, taking one. Sango and Kagome also took a cookie; Kagome's mom turning her attention to them.

"I've been thinking. Today WAS the last day of school, and you always do the same things every summer…..why not go to a camp?" she asked with a smile; 3 teenagers glaring at her as she pulled out 3 passes. "I already phoned your mothers." She said, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

"Mom! Why do we have to go to a camp?" Kagome asked. "Well, I thought it'd be something you could do. No ifs, ands, or buts. ALL three of you are going." Kagome's mother said sternly, and walked out of the room. She popped her head back in the kitchen quickly and added "Tomorrow, too. So get your butts ready." The three teenagers groaned and walked reluctantly up to Kagome's room.

"Not fair." Sango said, crossing her arms. "I know." Ayame added, also crossing her arms. "And we HAVE to pack tonight." Kagome said, following suit. Sure, this meant they could have a sleepover. But who wants to go to CAMP!

**AN: Did you like it? Of course you did! I did! I think it's coming off to a good start, ne? Alrighty then, I'll just leave you here for the time being. Ok…click that little button!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Seriously…….stop reading this…….review!**


	2. He is not going?

_**LOOK BEFORE YOU MEET**_

**CHAPTER TWO: He is NOT going!**

**AN: Thanks for the kind reviews guys! Spiffyness. Anywho, I tried to make this somewhat long….trying to write at a party with thousands of drunken people isn't easy……especially when a couple of them are trying to hit on you. AND lemme tell YOU, they weren't all guys (shudders and cowers in fear) God, I had to watch the babies, too (60.00, yay!). They kept pulling on my ears! God, now I now what Inu feels like. :( Review and make me happy. PWEASE?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this story and any extra character you have never heard of.**

Inuyasha sat on his bed at home, playing with a mini basketball. He lived with his older brother, Sesshoumaru, but he hated him. He was never home because he was Lord of the Western Lands….part of them, anyways. But that was the good thing, as Inuyasha put it. Miroku sat on the computer chair, whirling around; it was a wheely chair.

There was a knock on the door; but Inuyasha didn't hear it because at that precise moment he turned his CD player on full blast. Inuyasha jumped from the bed and slam dunked the ball, however he was flung into the wall behind the door; Sesshoumaru had barged in. "What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha growled walking from behind the door and throwing a fist at Sesshoumaru.

He jumped out of the way and glared at his younger brother. "Stop being a shithead for a moment and pay clear attention. Little brother, you always waste my and your time by staying here over the summer. You and the lech WILL be going to a summer camp. Go terrorize them." With that, Sesshoumaru started to leave. But he was blocked by Inuyasha putting his hand on the door.

"And who says I'm going?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "I am not a lecher!" Miroku protested, but he was ignored. "Says ME. I do not want your sorry ass here all summer." He stated, handed Inuyasha the two passes, and shoved past him down the hallway. "Bastard." Inuyasha growled and threw the passes on his bed.

"Well have fun, my friend!" Miroku said quickly and started to etch his way over to the exit. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed him by the collar. "If I have to go through this hell, so do YOU!" he ordered and stared at the passes. "God. Get packing; we have to be on the damn bus by tomorrow." He moaned, and flopped on the bed. "Why me?" Miroku complained and went on his way home to pack.

The next morning, all three girls were ready to go. Kagome had her hair down with a headband, and she had on a blue necklace. She wore a black belly tanktop that read 'Do I LOOK like I want to be here?' in silver writing, jean shorts, and white sneakers.

Sango had her hair in a high-ponytail and a pink necklace. She wore a white t-shirt that read 'You don't want to mess' in blue letters, jean shorts as well, and black sneakers. Ayame had her hair in pigtails again; wearing a green necklace. She was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt that read 'Pain is for whimps' in black lettering, also a pair of jean shorts, and brown sneakers.

They all grabbed their bags and passes, waved goodbye to Kagome's mom, and gloomily walked over to the bus-stop. "I STILL can't believe we have to go to this." Sango growled. "I know." Kagome said with a sigh; Ayame just nodded. Moments later a blue and yellow (**EW!**) bus pulled up with CAMP MASAHATSU labeled down the side. Kagome and the other two grabbed their luggage and stomped onboard.

They each handed over their passes, enclosed with money, and turned to the aisles. A lot of people were being forced into camp, weren't they? There were tons of humans and demons. Unfortunately for these three in particular, there were only 2 available seats. And weren't they just so lucky? Those seats happened to be next to a certain pervert and half-demon.

Their eyes bugged wide out and they stared in disbelief. Sango wasn't too upset, seeings as she could next to the pervert who was still her boyfriend. Ayame didn't mind much either, not like she liked the pervert either. Ayame and Sango's eyes traveled over to Kagome; where was she going to sit?

Inuyasha looked up from a brochure and smirked. This would be interesting. The three walked to the back, Kagome narrowing her eyes at the hanyou. Sango sat down next to Miroku, and Ayame sat next to Sango. "Hey!" Kagome shouted. "Sango, sit on Miroku's lap or something!" she shouted again. "For him to grope me? No way!" she said with a laugh.

Kagome's face turned bright red, both from embarrassment and anger. She thought of sitting somewhere else, because if she didn't, she KNEW where she'd be sitting. Right on that cute jerk's lap. Her eyes traveled pleadingly to other people, and when they traveled to Koga, she jumped back in disgust. "Comfy?" Inuyasha said with a sly grin, whispering in Kagome's ear. She blushed fire-engine red and realized where she jumped into…..her new seat.

"U-um-m….." she stuttered. A small chuckle came from Inuyasha. It was entertaining to see Kagome angry and embarrassed; she was pretty cute, too. "It's a long ride, get comfy." He said, placing his hands behind his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this….OR that you're going." She muttered. "Well, that makes two of us." He said and closed his eyes.

"You should have worn slightly longer shorts, ne?" he said, opening an eye and placing a clawed finger on Kagome's thigh. A shiver went down her spine and two words flashed in her mind, '_BACK OFF_'. She smacked his hand away and held her knees in her hands. "I'm not gonna touch you." He stated laughing and changed his position so that Kagome's feet wouldn't fall off of his lap.

"Uh, thanks." She said, referring to him changing positions; and slightly meaning for promising not to even think about touching her…..or at least that's how she saw it. "Yup." He said and closed his eyes again. Kagome looked back at him but quickly turned around, got comfy, and started to think.

_Ok. I'm somewhat happy. I DO have a slight crush on Inuyasha…BUT still! He's not resisting and this is embarrassing! I know I should have worn long jeans….but wait a minute….he's NOT resisting. He doesn't even seem embarrassed…he probably enjoys my torture! Jerk….but still. Maybe….he likes me a little, too?_ Kagome thought again for a moment, and shook her head. _Stop thinking about this and focus on the long ride._

"Get comfortable you brats, it's a 4-hour drive." The bus-driver announced. "Oh terrific." Kagome said with a sigh. Kagome, not realizing what she was going, leaned her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder, snuggled into him a bit, and closed her eyes. Sango, Ayame, and Miroku started cracking up and Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha was looking down at her, blushing, and she noticed what she was doing.

"Ack! Uh, sorry!" she said quickly and looked around, thinking what to do next. "Uh….n-no problem." He stuttered slightly, tried to tone down his blush successfully, and closed his eyes again. Why's he being so calm? Kagome thought to herself but shook it off, lay back again, and fell asleep. Inuyasha had put his special headphones on by now (for his ears) and was letting the music slowly bring him to sleep.

"I think they'd actually make a cute couple, though…" Ayame said, looking at the sleeping two-some. "Yeah, I do too. She's too embarrassed and he's too proud." Sango said with a wave of her hand. "Yep." Miroku said with a nod, and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He had been slapped extra hard by Sango for groping her. Served him right, though.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I wanted to end it here. Dunno why, I just did. I think I'll start another fic in a month or so. Involving Sapphire, Ruby, Inuyasha cast, and YYH cast. I'll get Ruby to help a little. Love ya!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kagome of darkness: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Inuyahsa fangirl: LOL. I did, hope you liked it. I have yahoo messenger now, Yayness!**

**Kaegoe: Thanks a bunchles. Hope you liked it!**


	3. I wasn't sticking up for YOU

_**Look Before You Meet**_

Chapter Three: I wasn't sticking up for YOU!

**AN: thanks for being so supportive guys! Sorry I haven't update in while; I was grounded. Lemme tell you, I STILL have no idea why. Oh well. Life's a bitch. I hope you like this chapter; Kagome gets disgusted, then happy, then angry. LOL.**

**Review responses at the bottom.**

About three hours later, the bus stopped at a large camp. Camp Masahatsu was split into two sections; the girl side and the guy side. Each side had about 25 cabins or so and a relay course. There was one lake for both sexes to use. The girls' cabins were a light brown, and the boys' cabins were a darker brown.

Kagome woke up feeling unusually warm, besides the summer heat. She stretched, yawned, and placed her hand on something sturdy to stand up. (**No! Not THAT you perverts!**) Kagome heard a snicker from behind her and spun around.

She had forgotten what…erm…WHO her seat was, so when she saw the hanyou's face, she fell over in shock. "Oh c'mon, you KNOW you think I'm hot." he teased and stood up as most of the teens filed out of the bus. Kagome glared from her current place on the ground. "In your dreams, dog boy." she snapped and successfully stood up again. _Your lying_ her mind told her. _Who asked you?_ She thought back to herself, shook her head, and tried to get her bag.

"In my nightmares, you mean." he shot back and then added "And at least I can pick UP my shit!" Kagome glared at him and said angrily" For your information, it's STUCK!" Inuyasha poked his head under the seat, still sitting on it; his hair falling to the floor. Kagome was still tugging, getting nowhere. Indeed, she was right; her bag was stuck on a nail deep into the floor.

Inuyasha rolled off of the seat and stood up behind her. _What is he? Sonic the Hedgehog?_ Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha slid his arms around Kagome's waist and grasped the bag handle. Kagome blushed at the closeness of them but slowly shook it off. On the count of three, they pulled; both their hardest. They tugged twice more and it came flying out; as did the two teenagers.

The bag went flying into Inuyasha's face as _he_ flew into the steering wheel (**ouch!**). Kagome flew backwards as well, but was caught in somebody's arms. Kagome had a freaked out expression on her face, looking up. It was KOGA who was holding her! "Ack!" she shrieked and jumped up on her feet. "Nice to see you too." he said sweetly and glared at the hanyou, who was rubbing his head and getting from behind the driver's seat.

"Ummm….where is everybody?" Kagome asked, realizing that only Koga, Inuyasha, and she were still on the camp's bus. "Already outside. I figured I couldn't leave you alone with a mutt like this. Who KNOWS what he could have tried..." Koga said, slightly growling at Inuyasha. Koga pulled Kagome into an embrace as her shocked expression continued to grow.

If you had never seen a true face of hatred, well, then all you had to do was peer at Inuyasha. His eyes were burning with anger, and his teeth were clenched. His two main thoughts? _How dare that scumbag say that to me_! And (**ha! the truth unravels**) _Get the hell off of Kagome!_ He made two claw shapes with his hands and lunged for Koga. Snarling, growling, and screaming were heard from inside the bus.

"Ahh! Somebody stop them!" Kagome screamed from her current place in the corner of a seat; inches away from the dog-fight. An instructor climbed into the bus and held them both apart. The two were still snarling at each other; at least until they realized that somebody truly disgusting was holding on to them.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that?" Inuyasha said, him and Koga, though they wouldn't admit it, slightly frightened. There was a demon of sorts with raggedy black hair and a scary black color was his eyes. He death glared at the two in his hands, and threw them to the floor. "I am the head counselor of the men, Naraku. Watch your tongue towards your elders, half-breed." he barked and started to turn away.

"Hey, YOU'RE a half-breed too!" Inuyasha said, sniffing Naraku's scent. "Once I get rid of Onigumo's heart, I won't be." He said through gritted teeth and stormed off of the bus. All three teenagers on the bus ad blinking eyes_. Inuyasha's a half demon? That sums a few things up….but so is that weirdo instructor guy? And what did he mean by getting rid of his own heart? So confusing._ Kagome thought to herself and stood up.

"What's your problem you mutt?" Koga said glaring at Inuyasha and sighing as Kagome picked up her bags and left the bus. "Dono arigato, Inuyasha!" she called and ran off to Sango, Ayame, and Miroku. "What do you mean MY problem? Where the hell do YOU get off saying those things you fleabag?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at the wolf demon.

"And why were you touching Kagome?" he muttered lowly through gritted teeth. "I can touch her if I WANT to! It's not like you should care; you don't have feelings towards her." Koga said with an 'hmmph!' and crossed his arms. "You have no fucking right to go within 1 centimeter of her! Respect her as a damn PERSON you ruthless rapist! And maybe I DO!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs.

Kagome wasn't too far from the bus, so she heard every bit of it. _What? He…likes me afterall? _Kagome thought, in a happy shock. She stopped for a moment to look back. There was another dust cloud in the bus; a sweatdrop appeared on the back of Kagome's head. This time a woman, who also had long black hair, sped onto the bus and threw the two boys out of the bus; only a few feet away from Kagome.

Kagome, being a little startled, jumped back and shouted a little in surprise. "I'm Kaguya, the woman's head counselor.. Get your acts together; I nor Naraku will tolerate this crap." with that she shooed the rest of the students into the camp grounds. Kagome continued to stare at the two.

"Miss, get a move on it." Kaguya said, and gestured towards the camp opening. "Oh, uh, I just wanted to see if the one with silver hair was alright." Kagome said, pointing to Inuyasha. "Well, you'll have time for your boyfriend later"Kaguya was cut off by a furious Kagome. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" She said angrily.

"I don't give a hell if he is or not; you and lover boys better get inside!" Kaguya snapped and trudged into the camp. "What a"Kagome started, "Bitch? I agree." Inuyasha finished for her. "I don't know WHY she thought you'd stoop down to being HIS mate. I'm more fit for the part." Koga said smugly, but shot a 'ha-beat-that' smile towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's fists clenched, as he was about to strike, but Kagome blocked his way by standing infront of him. "Listen you dirty wolf. Inuyasha has a way better chance at being my boyfriend then you EVER would! Go pluck some fleas from your head!" Kagome said angrily and smacked Koga on the side of his face. "And how DARE you even THINK about touching me!" she added, and then stomped away, pulling Inuyasha with her.

Inuyasha sent a grin to Koga that meant 'I-didn't-have-to,-she-did-it-for-me'. Koga growled and slowly, carrying his bag, walked into the camp as well. Kagome had her bag AND Inuyasha's_. She must be pretty damn angry; those bags combined are heavy._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he was pulled along by Kagome.

"Aha, I was right; you DO have the hots for me!" Inuyasha said with an evil grin. Kagome stopped instantly in her tracks; this frightened the hanyou. When Kagome turned around though, she was blushing. "I was simply angry at that THING. And I wanted to THANK you for sticking up for me!" Kagome said, trying to stop the blushing.

Inuyasha grabbed his bag out of her hands and started to walk over to his section of the camp. "Feh, I wasn't sticking up for YOU." he said and continued on his way. "Sure you weren't! I'll be sure to remind you to 'treat me like a person' as well!" she said sarcastically, angrily, and with those words being said, she headed off to her own section.

"Do itashimashite." Inuyasha said quietly to himself and continued on to the large group of male humans and demons that was crowed around Naraku, joining Miroku. Kagome walked over a large group of female humans and demons crowed around Kaguya; joining Sango and Ayame. Presently, this same thought went through Kagome's and Inuyasha's minds, _At least I know he/she likes me_.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Short as it may be, I liked it. Heh, I had to put he/she. Why? DUH! Kagome wouldn't refer to Inuyasha as a she, nor would he refer to Kagome as a he. Anywho, I have a cold, damnit. The fucking substitute bus-driver dropped me off 4 blocks, and 2 streets away from my original stop in the FREEZING almost HAILING rain the other day. Why? Because that bitch 'didn't feel like stopping there because she had too many other stop to do' I want to sue! I will get my revenge! Review please!**

**Review Responses:**

**Preetygirl09: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's cute. Yess! I…erm…my story has potential!**

**Kinkarei: Yayness, and dono arigato! I'm going to stop the fluff for the time being, but it WILL return. Ok? Ok.**

**Inuyahsa fangirl: Thanks cookie! You mean when Kagome realized what she was doing and said "Ack! Uh, sorry!"? She was facing Inuyasha. Her legs were spread out across his laps; meaning her shoes was near his bootie. Her head was on his shoulder, really close to snuggling into his neck. And her arms were crossed under her chest onto his. Sorry if I didn't make that clear….EW! I just noticed how wrong that position was. Glad I made Kags turn away, heh.**

**Kagome of darkness: Dono arigato to you as well. Thanks! Yess! MAJOR SPIFF!**

**Priestessmykala: Thankies! Oh, heh, trust me, I won't! Guess what? One of the girls (EW!) that was hitting on me looked my number up in the phonebook! EW! SHE WASN'T DRUNK!FKING NASTY!**


	4. Yes! Score for living with your best fri...

_**Look Before You Meet**_

Chapter Four: Yes! Score for living with your best friends!

AN: Well, happy Easter everybody! Sorry, this is a little late. Tomorrow (Monday), I'm officially no longer grounded. Spiff. Friday-Saturday I had a sleepover at Ruby's. We stayed up until 1:30 typing up a fanfiction we're doing together. We'll be posting it under the username of LoganGriffen. Yes! Pennames! (I)Tsuchi, (Ruby) Houka. Spiffiness! Anywho, yeah. Love you all so much! BTW, if ((or)) appear in the story, it's an author's note. If (or) appear, it's happening in the story.

Disclaimer: I only own this huge 3ft chocolate bunny I got for Easter. THEIR mistake! SUGAR RUSH, BABY!

Kagome looked around at the group of girls. Everybody was chattering and this Kaguya had yet to say a word.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kagome whispered over to Ayame.

"This is the 'supposed' grouping ceremony or SOMEthing." she whispered back and rolled her eyes at the annoyingly peppy girls all around her.

"Oh, arigato." Kagome whispered finally and looked around. Tons of female demons and half-demons were covering their ears from the excessive noise protruding from the humans. A sweatdrop appeared on Kagome's forehead and she, for a moment, detested being the same species as those girls.

"Shinkan!" Kaguya said loudly; the girls instantly shut up. "As some of you know (Kaguya stared at Kagome whilst saying that), I am Kaguya. I am the female's head counselor; I refuse to deal with bratty and stubborn demons, half-demons, and humans.

For the rest of the summer, you'll be HERE. You may contact your families, just don't bother me about it. Right now, I'll be sorting the lot of you into the 25 cabins you see behind me." Kaguya explained as the huge mob of girls looked behind her at the cabins.

With that, Kaguya began to read off the list and assign the girls to different cabins. There were groans, cries from not being with friends ((how annoying!)), and high-five sounds coming from girls who WERE. Three of those sounds came from Kagome, Ayame, and Sango. They were all members of Cabin F-15; them along with two other girls who SEEMED like demons. ((YESS! MY characters come into play! Hehe.))

The 5 girls all grabbed their bags and headed off to their cabin, conveniently located by the lake.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and every other male human, half-demon or full demon there had just received the lecture from Naraku. What a bastard. Inuyasha was currently on his way to HIS cabin; M-25. Miroku was in the same one as him, but one problem: So was Koga.

Inuyasha swore himself that Naraku did it on purpose, and guess what? He did. So it was Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Takai, and Semai in one cabin….nothing good could outcome from this. Lucky for Inuyasha, if cracks about him being a 'dirty half-breed' were made, Semai would be there to growl as well.

Inuyasha barged into his cabin, which was also conveniently located by the lake. It was pretty decent; there were 3 sets of bunk beds, kitchen set, drawers, and closets. "Welcome to home." he mumbled and threw his stuff on a top bunk bed.

Since Naraku hadn't given anybody any specific orders, Inuyasha jumped up onto his bed, closed his eyes, rested his chin in his hand, and lay on his side. He felt eyes on him and his own shot open.

"You're in my bed, mutt." Koga said, glaring at the unfazed hanyou.

"I don't see any labels, fleabag." he said with a bored look.

"I called it." Koga said, glaring still. ((How 3-year-oldish is THAT?))

"Too bad. It's mine." Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand and licked the mattress.

"Want it now?" he said with an evil smirk.

"You wish." Koga muttered and pounced on the top bed of the set on the opposing side of the cabin. "Alrighty then." Inuyasha said with a grin and relaxed.

Since, Miroku, Takai, and Semai had joined them and had chosen their beds. Miroku underneath Inuyasha, Takai and Semai together (Semai on top, Takai on bottom), and ((HA!)) Koga alone.

The loudspeaker in their rooms went off. 'This is Naraku. Get your asses out of your cabins and by the courses immediately. Consider this a boot camp…and a warning' It was Naraku's sickening voice. Unknown to the groaning boys filing out of cabin M-25, the girls were going through the same thing(Except the girls easily decided who would be where; there was a three-bed set with a 2-bed set in there).

AN: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. They usually will NOT be this short, I promise. I just wanted to end it there, lol. Review responses are below, Happy Easter once again!

Review Responses: (is the chapter they reviewed on)

Yume Kakera(2): Thanks so much! I love your story, lols. I thought it was a decent start as well……….OMG! WE'RE PHYSIC!

Yume Kakera(3): Glad you liked it! YES! I'm a great writer! Yahoo! ((Hands Yume cookie)) You're a better one, hehe.

Lady Persephone (2): Arigato!

Kagome of darkness (3): Thankies!

Inuyahsa fangirl (3): Thanks! I will eventually get to your story! And do itashimashite. LOL. Do itashimashite means YOUR WELCOME. I shouldn't answer the second question because it'd ruin any twists of events I have. If you read the summary ((clears throat)) then you would see the keyword 'romance'. LOL.

Kasatka (3): Thankies! You could just view the review above, lol, but it means YOUR WELCOME.

Kaegoe (3): Dono arigato, and yes, lol, you can call me Saph. LOL, that's hilarious. I should do that…later though. ((gets shifty eyes)) I may have a truth or dare….maybe a few lip-locks here or there….hehehehe ((evil 'ha-only-i-know-the-truth grin)) I don't know, I might throw Kurama as Youko in there, but I'm not sure. Possibly Yusuke ((shudders)) in there as well. I LOVE it when they fight!

Ryuchi (1): Thanks a bunch……I'm in the hood? ((takes out shades)) Spiffy.

Ryuchi (2): Yes. ((sigh))

Ryuchi (3): Thanks……..I know, he's a jerk currently. Oh well, it'll change. ((starts singing in Japanese)) I can't rap but I can sing. No bragging, but when I played some songs by Do As Infinity and Ayumi Hamasaki, they were like 'Is that you?' Lol. I have a band so….it's a little pathetic that they don't know….how sad.


	5. Is it just me? Or is she me?

_**Look Before You Meet**_

Chapter Five: Is it just me? Or is she….me?

((AN: The ever-so-hated-in-many-fics Kikyo makes her appearance. Trust me, I dislike her as much as the next InuKag fan, but I've been rewatching the episodes from ichiban, and she really isn't all THAT bad. :blocks flames: Christ! Put that kuso down damnit! Review if you wish.

Disclaimer: My chocolate bunny is gone, and I have YET to gain 1lb. How cool is that? But no, I don't own Inu…..or anything for that matter.))

Kagome was the one groaning the loudest. She wasn't in the…mood shall we say for an obstacle course. It WAS like boot-camp. You know those ridiculous courses in which you have to finish all the….obstacles? This was one of 'em.

"Kagome, it won't be THAT bad. And they have an archery center that way." Sango said, and pointed in to opposite direction.

"Maybe I can aim for the counselor's." Kagome grumbled and crossed her arms as she stared at Kaguya, who was perched on a high tower in a chair.

"Alright ladies. I want this FULL course finished. Just because its summer, doesn't mean you'll be slacking off. Anyone who doesn't finish the course within 15 minutes will do it over again….GO!" Kaguya ordered and the girls sped off.

Meanwhile, on the opposing side of camp, the boys were going through the same thing. The obstacles were much harder, thanks to all the demon bloods. Because demons and half-demons could go so fast, the humans had to suffer for that.

Inuyasha was stretching his legs ((kind of how Goku does it)) and Koga was stretching his arms. "Sure you're up to it, dogbreath?" Koga said with a smirk, preparing to take off as soon as Naraku blew the whistle.

"Go fuck a flea!" Inuyasha snorted and jumped off at the sound of the whistle

Inuyasha and Koga were going head-to-head through the course. It wasn't THAT hard, seeings as they consisted of demon blood. Within about 5 minutes, Inuyasha came first. About 3.1 second after him was Koga. Then it was Takai, Semai, Miroku, and the rest of the gang.

"I won." Inuyasha said panting slightly.

"Hmmph." Koga said childishly, also panting.

"Alright ladies. Hit the cabins, throw on your trunks, and go 'play' in the lake!" Naraku yelled at the boys and they retreated off to their proper cabins.

"Alright girls, good job. I must say I'm impressed. Go to your cabins and get your bathing suits on. You've somewhat earned a little relaxation. Don't wear anything you don't want to be exposed to the guys." Kaguya said, laughing as the girls faces turned into an 'you-aren't-serious' face as she said the last sentence.

"Aren't you afraid Miroku will look at other girls, Sango?" Ayame asked, walking into the cabin and over to her bag.

"Not really. As long as he doesn't touch their butts, ask them to bear his children, or hit on them, I'm good." Sango said with a smile (Kagome and Ayame sweatdrop).

"That's everything basically…" Kagome said slowly.

"No, he can look at them." Sango corrected, and went into her bathroom to change.

Kagome and Ayame did the same. They had found their two other roommates to be Tsuchi, who was….well, you COULD say she was a panther demon. The other, Houka…..you COULD say she was a fox demon.

Moments later, the girls came out in their bikinis. "Here goes anything?" Kagome said, walking out of the cabin towards the lake with a towel.

"I guess." Ayame said dryly and glared at the boys who were already piled into the lake.

"Guys wanna get wet?" Sango asked with a hopeless look on her face.

"Huh?" Kagome and Ayame asked turning full attention on Sango.

Sango pointed forward and all three were instantly flooded with water. Who was it thrown by? Inuyasha and Miroku of course. "You jerks!" Kagome screamed and raised her eyes up to see her drenched head.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome death glared the hanyou as Sango death glared Miroku.

"What the hell Miroku?" Sango screamed at her boyfriend. ((I'll make WHOever I want, WHENever I want curse, so NE!))

"You look hotter all wet." He said with a perverted grin ((LECHER!)). Sango smacked his face, and he flew into Takai.

"Watch it, human." the demon growled and pushed Miroku off him.

Takai was a tall…about 5'11 cheetah demon. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was pretty cute. He had a pretty bad attitude when he wanted to, but otherwise he was like a big brother. Semai was a dog half-demon, who was about Inuyasha's size. He had long red hair and violet eyes. He was usually kind, except when his 'kind' were talked about.

"Attitude." Miroku muttered and glared at Takai as he walked over to where his brother, Semai was.

"Well, I'll be going over there." Ayame said, and swam off. Everybody's eyes twitched as Koga started to hit on her.

"Poor girl." Inuyasha muttered and shook his head.

"I'll say." Kagome said, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head.

"We'll be going." Sango and Miroku chorused together and swam off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome shouted at the laughing couple.

Inuyasha shrugged but an evil smirk played on his face. He went underwater instantly and waited for the moment. Kagome turned around, only to find him gone. "Where in god's name?" she asked and looked around. Something jumped up from behind her and icy cold hands touched Kagome's stomach. ((She just HAD to wear a bikini, huh?))

"You look cute." Inuyasha whispered in her ear with a smirk, and waited for her to pull out of the……….'hug'. Kagome was tired of him always doing that. What was his deal anyway? Wait…..what did he say?

"W-what did you say?" she stuttered, still not breaking the hug. Inuyasha was really strong, and hugging him felt……right? Kagome couldn't place the feeling. But something about her being against Inuyasha's chest ((no shirt:drools:) was making her blush. Hey, wouldn't you?

"I SAID you look cute." Inuyasha said and held Kagome a little tighter.

"Am I accepting it as a COMPLIMENT or a joke?" Kagome said slyly. She had learned his little game in the past few years of living near him. Kagome squirmed around so she was now facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed slightly at the….((EWWEWEWEWEW!)) feeling of…Kagome's….PARTS on his chest.

"Compliment?" Inuyasha said with a cute smirk and got rid of his blush_. Wow, he really looks cute_. Kagome thought to herself. _ACK! Stop thinking that way!_ She scolded herself mentally and turned her full attention back to the hanyou.

"Well then, in THAT case, thanks." Kagome said sweetly, and flashed him a….sweet smile.

"Welcome…..twice." Inuyasha said and looked behind Kagome and made a face.

"Wha—EW, oh my god!" Kagome said and instantly turned back to face Inuyasha with a freaked out expression. Ayame and Koga were making OUT right there! If only the counselor's CARED enough to watch over them.

"Alrighty then…."Inuyasha said with a laugh. Kagome chuckled slightly as well, but the laughter instantly subsided when they went flying. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said protectively and grabbed her before she fell.

"T-thanks." Kagome said with a blush.

"For the third time." Inuyasha said nodding((Translation: You're welcome for the third time))

"Watch where you're going." A chilled voice said from behind the group. Standing there were three girls. One in a purple bikini with a feather in her hair; her black hair was pulled into a bun and she had red eyes. Another, in a black one-piece (which was a little revealing), had short black hair and magenta eyes. But the one who spoke was in a red bikini; had long black hair and brown eyes…….she looked a LOT like Kagome!

"Excuse YOU. You bumped into US." Kagome said angrily, hands on hips.

"Whatever, little girl." she said with a wave of her hand.

Kagome's face flushed with anger. "I am NOT a little girl and the name's Kagome." she said angrily, once again.

"I'm Kikyo. This is Kagura and that's Yura. And compared to ME, you ARE a little girl." Kikyo said, referring to 2 different points.

_Who does she think she is?_ Kagome thought angrily.

Inuyasha realized both; age wise and….breast wise. _Just because she's not the biggest doesn't mean squat. _Inuyasha thought angrily. Hey, he LIKED Kagome how she was…not that he actually looked in that area a lot.

"She's cuter and more mature than YOU." Inuyasha said, getting in Kikyo's face.

"You're gross." Kagome said disgusted. "This is Inuyasha……….." Kagome said though, realizing after he said something, the hanyou's existence.

"And I'M Sango. This is Ayame." Sango said, just appearing with Ayame.

"Hey, you must be STARING at Kagome." Ayame said slyly and glared at Kikyo.

"Unlike you, I don't fantasize about GIRLS." Kikyo said coldly, and glared at Inuyasha from his comment.

"Why bring up the topic then, bitch?" Koga said angrily, suddenly appearing. How dare he say that about his new girlfriend? ((Sorry, had to do it.))

"Ugh, I don't have time for you idiots." Kikyo said annoyed and stomped away with the other two closely behind her, glaring.

"I have a feeling the drama will begin with HER around." Kagome said crossly, folding her arms.

"Hey, that looked like Kagome a little….." Miroku said, who had showed up slightly before Kikyo had stomped away.

"WHAT?" Kagome said, spinning around to death glare the pervert.

"He's kind of right though, Kags. She's a total bitch, but still." Sango pointed out and made an 'I'm-so-sorry' face as Kagome glared at her.

They WERE right, they did share similar features. But she wasn't anything like this Kikyo person. And guess what? They WOULD see Kikyo again, very soon.

((AN: How'd you like it? Much longer this time, yes? I liked it. Review if you want to. I typed this all in……an hour and a half. Go me. Review responses below peeps!))

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Yume Kakera (4): Yeppers, you did too! does Yayness dance that means a lot to me (and you so ARE), I love YOU! huggles Yume AND your story. Heh. Yay! I updated, my partner-in-mind. (Heh, bad pun)

Inuyahsa fangirl (4): Thankies! We went over that one; the site changed the thingies. Weird, ne?

Kagome of darkness (4): Arigato, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again, hope you had a good one.

Kasatka (4): Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kaegoe (4): Nice and long. ). That's a good thing, mind you. I tried to fill you in on the details of the two other boys. If you want to know more, just lemme know in an email. It's on the site, but my email address is Okay pokay, I'll try and get to them.

Click that little button!


	6. The game of Truth or Cabin Checkers?

_**Look Before You Meet**_

Chapter Six: The game of Truth or Cabin Check?

((AN: This chapter is somewhat filler, I suppose. I decorated my arm with Ruby, lol, it was twin day at our gay-assed school. ANYWHO, currently listening to YOUR LOVE IS A DRUG by Puffy AmiYumi…it's cute. I have many Japanese songs, so if you want any just email me. Alrighty, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in REAL PUBLISHED anime/manga……so don't ask.))

Hours later, it was nighttime ((no duh, really?)). Girls and boys weren't supposed to cross sides, but as you know, this particular group didn't care much.

"Open up, it's us." Ayame whispered on the cabin door of the boys.

"Password?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"Open up, damnit!" Sango hissed.

"Correct!" Miroku said, a sweatdrop appearing on everybody's foreheads.

"Just open the damn door, lecher." a gruff voice from inside demanded, and Miroku let the three girls in. Takai, Semai, Tsuchi, and Houka were off doing something, so it was just: Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Koga. ((Irony, pairings are all together.))

"So, why are we here exactly?" Sango said, smacking Miroku's hand that was slowly coming towards her rear.

"Not sure either……something that Miroku 'needed to see his darling Sango because he couldn't live without her.'" Inuyasha grumbled, and Sango turned bright red.

"Alas, it's true." Miroku said with a sigh, and rubbed Sango's hands together with his. They kissed gently, and probably would have gone farther, if a certain hanyou ((thank god he did, though)) didn't stop them.

"Yo, go get….a cabin if you want to do that; don't do it in MINE." Inuyasha growled and pointed to the door.

"Fine." Sango said and sat cross-legged on Miroku's lap.

"Hey fleabag said he wanted to see HIS girl too….." Inuyasha said again; his goal was to embarrass everybody.

Koga turned bright pink and so did Ayame. But they, besides their colored faces, sat down next to each other.

Koga and Miroku looked at each other, grinned evilly, and then looked over to Inuyasha.

"But what about YOU, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked slyly.

A small blush crept up Inuyasha's face as he gave the two 'you-had-BETTER-not' look.

"Yeah, Koga continued, you said you really like AND wanted to see MWAGTME." Inuyasha had clamped a clawed hand over Koga's mouth.

Just so that Koga and nobody else could hear, Inuyasha growled "Say it and for once, I'll ACTUALLY try to kill you." There was deep seriousness and hatred in Inuyasha's eyes, Koga saw this so decided against saying it…..for the time being.

Kagome already knew, though. She had wanted to see him too….was that such a crime? She had pretended to be afraid of getting caught by the counselors, but she really wanted to see the hanyou….which her friends made her anyway.

Inuyasha, being stubborn as he was, KNEW he liked Kagome. Everybody basically saw it; even the two romantics themselves knew it. But Inuyasha wanted to wait a while before he even told her…..that could take the whole summer.

Though he KNEW Kagome for almost 7 years now, they had always seemed to stay away from each other. Inuyasha had been pondering these things but was interrupted by a somewhat-bored Kagome.

"So, what are we going to do, anyways?" Kagome said, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"No idea, but it's better than staying alone in the cabins." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"I have an idea!" The pervert sat with a grin, standing up (knocking Sango to the floor, who in-turn, gave him a dirty look) and shooting a victory fist in the air. Everybody fell over anime style (except Sango…who just flopped o her back anime style.).

"What now, lech?" Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his head, as was everybody else. Kagome and he had bashed skulls and Ayame, Koga, and Sango had clonked heads.

"Truth or dare! OUCH!" Miroku said happily, but then he frowned as he was hit by Sango.

"Damn pervert!" she mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm that bored enough to---ow----try it." Kagome ((shocker!)) said, rubbing her head. God, Inuyasha had a hard head…not like she didn't, but gees!

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and laughed silently, shaking his head. She was never the type to want to play something like THAT.

"Kagome, you aren't serious?" Sango said with crazed eyes and hand hurting, slowly scooting away from her boyfriend ((how tragic)).

"Well…..not exactly, but it's better than just sitting here talking about how bored we are!" Kagome said with a huff.

"Well, I'm in as long as Ayame is." Koga said crossing his arms.

Ever since he and Ayame got together, he somewhat left Kagome alone; that was good for Inuyasha, though, right? ((See, in MY fanfiction, Koga will leave Kagome alone, like Kikyo is leaving Inuyasha alone coughfornowcough.))

Ayame tapped her chin in thought. She shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." she said dully.

Every turned their heads, even the now-conscious pervert ((darn)), to look at Inuyasha. It took him a second to realize that there were 10 pairs of eyes staring him down.

"What're you looking at me for?" he said, twisting his face into a weirded-out expression and leaning backwards.

"Are you playing or not?" Sango said in an irritated tone.

"I don't care." he said with a shrug and crossed his arms.

"Ok then…….who starts?" Miroku asked placing a hand on his head. Why he such a pervert---or better was yet, why was he hit? Why was it so wrong to appreciate the women body? Women were too complex for him, but no matter what, he'd always love them.

((I totally agree with Inu Hanyou Girl 's opinion. We (women) are SO horrible. We talk in 'riddles' and do everything for you, yet WE are complex? Just because our brains are bigger than an ant, doesn't mean we are that complex. And sorry if we don't want to BLEEP or BLEEP every BLEEP, BLEEP BLEEEEEP or BLEEP with any guy we see kami. And another thing, who said we want BLEEPS or BLEEPING BLEEPS or perverts loving us, hmm!))

"I…hmmm……but, thing is, are there boundary lines?" Ayame said with a curious 'please-say-there-are-in-fear-of-these-pervs look.

Sango and Kagome exchanged expressions; all three males saw this. They grinned slyly, evilly, AND ((.: gags :.)) perversely. "NOPE!" they chorused.

The girls instantly jumped up and sat together, leaving the girls closest to the door and the boys closer to the beds.

"Not so sure about playing now Kags, eh?" Inuyasha said slyly (also sending the guys a look.) (Although he'd always liked Kagome a lot) in those short little looks/grins they had devised Mission: Embarrassment and Perversion. ((Miroku, why trouble these none…-somewhat sick minds? I curs-ed thee!))

"With you guys? No way." she said disgustedly, noticing that each boy was inching closer with more perverted smiles.

"I'm going first." Miroku declared and smiled innocently ((yeah, OK)) at Sango.

Before that pervert got a chance to say anything, there was a loud booming over the loudspeaker '_Aren't you lucky, we are having a cabin check. NO boys on the girls side, NO girls on the boys side; NO exceptions_.'

Everybody grimaced and there was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Open up; cabin check." the voice said; it sounded like a male.

The boys panicked and Inuyasha muttered quickly "Hold on! We aren't dressed."

The new plan was for the boys to take their shirts off (to follow the little sentence Inu just blurted out) and the girls were to hide under the covers. Was there much protesting? Of course! Did they have time, though? Of course NOT!

Miroku and Sango lunged for Miroku's bottom bunk, and Koga and Ayame jumped onto Koga's bed. Inuyasha whipped his shirt off ((drools)) and lifted Kagome into his bed. He quickly unlocked the door and jumped back into his own bed with Kagome.

The girls huddled against either their boyfriends or….male friends as the guys placed the covers over themselves and the girls and grabbed random things. Inuyasha grabbed his cd player, Koga grabbed a car magazine, and Miroku looked at his cell-phone as the door swung open.

The guy was tallish with red hair and mean violet eyes. He began to search the entire cabins to make sure there weren't any unexpected guests. Kagome, she had to admit besides from the lack of air, that she was enjoying being so close to Inuyasha. He smelled really good; kind of masculine.

Kagome, whose entire shoulder was covered by Inuyasha, snuggled tighter unknowingly. Inuyasha smiled to himself but glared as the checker-upper-duder ((I am such a talented phrase maker-upper)). As soon as the doors closed all three blankets flew up and the girls gasped for air.

"COUGH ok; we need to COUGH leave before they get to COUGH our cabin." Ayame said, in between coughs. All three girls jumped or rolled off their beds and sped out the door.

"God damnit, I didn't get to kiss her!" Miroku moaned, and flopped back on his pillow.

"So what? She's your GIRLFRIEND you can basically do it whenever." Inuyasha said with a groan and placed himself between the railing on the bed and the steps; his head on the edge, right arm dangling, and the rest of him on the bed.

"Why don't you just ask her out already, dogbreath?" Koga said, still flipping through the magazine.

"Inuyasha? Admittance? PuhLEASE!" Miroku said with a laugh.

"Watch it lecher." Inuyasha growled and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you? You obviously like her and she too obviously likes you." Koga said, looking at the hanyou and tossing the magazine to the floor.

"It isn't so easy for me, unlike you horndogs. It's a little……." Inuyasha said, and paused searching for the correct term.

"Embarrassing?" Miroku suggested; Inuyasha nodded.

"I am not a horndog….much." Koga said laughing. Miroku laughed as well while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'LL tell her." Koga said threateningly.

"I'LL kill you." Inuyasha growled.

"Do it!" Miroku and Koga yelled annoyed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha shouted.

The boys continued to argue about that little topic, when little did they know A. Inuyasha WAS planning on telling her, or that B. The girls were extremely pissed off.

((AN: Euuuu, cliffy!))

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Yume Kakera (5): Well, I'm glad you really, really love it! LOL. I know she does, but she isn't all that bad. I had some time, lol. Fine, but you're still .1 better than me.

Inuyahsa fangirl (5): Hey, there'd be nothing interesting unless she appeared. And isn't the whole Kikyo-being-in-it thing hinted in the summary? HMM? I don't know, I just did put the make-out thing in. Hey, I could make lemon if I wanted to! No! I wouldn't do that…in a certain story other than this I might though…. (Shifty eyes)

PinkEvilSmile303 (5): Yay, a new reviewer. Thanks a bunch! I'm glad it's that way too, but I might make Kikyo try and somewhat steal Inu. Not sure. InuKag's my favorite pairing, too.

Kagome of darkness (5): Thanks burbie! I'm glad it was funny.

inuishima94 (5): YAY! Another new reviewer! Thanks a bunchles! Uhhh….hmmmm……Sure, I guess so. Just tell me what you want to be named, what you want to look like (including what type of demon: panther, dog, cat, bear, etc, and what clothes you'll be wearing.


	7. The War Begins

**Look Before You Meet**

THE REAL Chapter Seven: The War Begins

((AN: Well, bad news. I felt bad neglecting my fanfictions, so I tried to update with 4 projects still due and writer's block. So sorry if this chapter isn't THE best. Thanks for reviewing and being so great about it guys! I love you all! Oh, this chapter is a little descriptive, so sorry if that gets boring. I just want you all to understand the characters. Review responses at the bottom. About the review responses, I'm so confused on them. If you're review was forgotten or placed twice (if it has different numbers, it means you reviewed on those chapters), it's just an example of my confusion, so for that I apologize.))

((DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, would I be writing this pointless disclaimer? Of course not. ))

**((((((((((( …………………………………………………… ))))))))))**

Why the girls were pissed-off may you ask? How would you feel in there was something gooey in your hair, clothes, and dripping down your face that you couldn't identify, you were on the floor drenched by water because your cabin was flooded and because you were tripped by string or that lipstick was all over EVERY possession you owned?

Not good, eh?

"I'll take ONE guess at the bitch and her posse who did this." Ayame growled, spitting out water and wiping the still-unidentified fallen goo.

"I don't even want to KNOW what this goo is…" Kagome said disgusted yet extremely angry, and pulled some goo off of her head.

"Was anybody else scared shitless when they tripped?" Sango asked and stood up, only to slip again and get her butt even wetter. Ayame and Kagome nodded and they all helped each other stand.

Through their cabin windows the moonlight shone in, allowing them vision to everything so they could find the lamp to turn it on. Kagome stepped forward and turned the light on, but what happened to their rooms was worse than they thought.

First off, as already mentioned, the entire floor of the cabin was flooded, and all of their clothes had been thrown ON the floor, so everything was wet. The goo was still on the girls, but it was in their drawers too.

There was string all twisted, surrounding the entire cabin so they would trip. Their pillows and mattresses had been cut by something, probably pocket knives, and there was toilet paper everywhere in their bathroom. What else? Lipstick over ever single possession in there.

Written in, of course, lipstick, on the mirror in the bathroom, was the message 'Mess with me, bitch, and this is what happens.'

Kagome and the others flopped down on their bed and groaned in annoyance.

"How will we explain this to Kaguya?" Sango asked, squeezing the goo out of her ponytail.

"I have absolutely NO idea. But the way it seems, I think we should try and clean up a little?" Kagome suggested and sweatdropped with Ayame and Sango as they looked around the room.

Yes, it definitely looked like a bomb hit this place.

So that's how the girls spent the next 5 hours while groaning and yelling. How there were to explain the mattresses and pillows, they had no clue, but at least the rest of the house would look decent.

**((((((((((( …………………………………………………… ))))))))))**

"What the hell happened to this place?" a girl screamed, waking the three up.

"Geez! Not so loud! Wolf demon in here!" Ayame groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Who ruh owt?" Kagome asked yawning.

"What?" Sango asked her, rubbing her eyes.

"I said, 'Who are you?'." Kagome informed and everybody looked to a girl, about their age, standing in their cabin door.

This girl was about 5'5, with dark purple hair and black eyes. She had long, army pants on with a black belt and black boots and a black shirt that said nothing. On top of her head she had two light purple dog ears and a light purple tail swaying behind her.

"My name is Seraphi. Kaguya sent me to find out why you guys weren't at the breakfast table…." Seraphi said, and looked around the room with wide eyes.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame hadn't exactly finished cleaning. There was still water on the floor, lipstick over everything, and toilet paper all over which had now come out into the main part of the cabin and not just the bathroom.

"So, what happened?" she asked again.

"A bitch, that's who," Kagome groaned and jumped down from her bed.

"Would she happen to go by the name of Kikyo?" a different, deeper feminine voice asked.

Seraphi, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all turned to find Tsuchi standing there, eyebrow quirked and hands behind her head.

If I didn't tell you about Tsuchi, let me do it now. She has short blue, angled hair, with the tips of her hair lined black. That was her natural color. She's 5'7. She had silver eyes with two, pointed, black panther ears on the top of her head and a black tail swaying gracefully behind her.

She had a dark blue belly shirt on with a short black, sleeveless jacket overtop of it. She had a black belt on and black, jean short shorts on. She had black boots that tied up to below her knee. (She has no human ears) Her right ear was pierced and she had a belly ring. She looked pretty cool, and don't worry, she is NOT a prep. 100 Rebellious Punk.

"Yeah, hi Tsuchi." Sango said climbing out of her bed as well.

"Please, that's my penname. My real name is Sapphire." she said, tossing her head back a little.

"Wow….uh, oks….um. Sapphire. Right." Sango said, slightly embarrassed. But there wasn't a reason for her to be; technically she was right, you know.

"Ruby, or Houka, as you know her, Seraphi and I have had problems with her before. Although we went to the elemental academy, in our youth years, Kikyo gave us trouble." Sapphire said and stepped into the cabin.

"Anybody who gets in her way at all, even bumping into her by accident will get pranked and embarrassed." Ruby said, showing out of nowhere, and standing next to Sapphire, her sister.

Ruby had red, shoulder length hair that was somewhat angled and curled slightly at the ends with her tips also black. That was her natural color as well. SHE was 5'5, like Seraphi. Her eyes were a light red color and ontop of her head were two red fox ears with black tips. A red tail with black tips was swaying behind her.

Currently she was wearing a red mini skirt with a silver chain going across it and knee-high black boots and a red belly shirt on. She had about 5 bracelets on each arm. Also 100 Rebellious Punk.

"So, where exactly is this conversation leading? It's a little confusing." Kagome said, and rubbed her forehead.

Sapphire looked to ruby, who in-turn snapped her fingers. Fire pistols came from them and dried the water instantly, but faded away before the wood of the cabin burnt.

"We can help you get even." Seraphi said smirking.

"We had a few ideas but ok." Ayame said, and all 6 girls sat on Kagome's top bunk discussing.

"Oh kuso, we were supposed to be at the lunch table!" Seraphi said, suddenly remembering why she was there in the first place.

**((((((((((( …………………………………………………… ))))))))))**

The boys were seated in the lunchroom (or breakfastroom, or dinnerroom) already. The only other girl/boy gathering was lunch. Everything else besides the lake and this, the sexes were separated.

The 6 girls burst through the door and sat at a table to discuss their plans, all the time Kikyo and her little gang glaring at them.

"I hope she knows that this means war." Kagome said with a somewhat evil grin.

**XXOVER TO THE BOYSXX**

"So, Inuyasha, you plan on telling Kagome. When?" Miroku asked, eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes. ((Yum! Tater's are good!))

Inuyasha glared at Miroku over his bulged cheek. He was leaning on his elbow, his cheek in his hand, so naturally it would push up a little.

"I'm curious. This tension is disturbing and you're the only one out of the group who doesn't have the girl they like yet." Miroku said, drinking Orange Juice.

"When I feel like it, kami." Inuyasha groaned and flicked a tater tot off of his plate and into the trashcan.

"How?" Koga asked, flicking his own tater tot in Inuyasha's direction.

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled and threw the tater tot in Koga's hair.

"Ugh," Koga said disgustedly, taking the tater tot out of his hair and throwing it in the trashcan, " AnyWAY, I just approached Ayame and started using charm. Miroku did something of the same sort. What about you?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground as if in thought and sighed. "No clue."

"Well, I heard that on the 4th of July, they do the whole fireworks thing here. What about then?" Miroku asked, getting up with all three of the boys' trays and putting them on the counter.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said and banged his head on the table.

**XXOVER TO THE BITCH, I MEAN _KIKYO'S_ TABLEXX**

"So, Kikyo, you aren't the slightest bit worried that Kagome and her little friends will prank us back?" Kagura asked, leaning her head on her hand.

"No." Kikyo said simply, then added "If they know what's good for them."

**((((((((((( …………………………………………………… ))))))))))**

Later on that day, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango didn't go to the lake like everybody else. Seraphi, Sapphire and Ruby said they'd cover for them and tell their 'boyfriends' what was going on.

Without Kikyo, her group or anybody but the 6 so far knowing, the three girls, with tons of supplies in their hands, began to work.

About an hour or so later, the girls were done and quickly snuck back to their cabin just as Kikyo and her friends came back to the cabin, entering without a care in the world and laughing.

"AH!" Kikyo screamed. Kikyo walked out with dog food all over her head, ants crawling on her feet, and a black eye. "So the war begins, eh bitch?" she screamed into the air and 'hmmph'd.

**((((((((((( …………………………………………………… ))))))))))**

((AN: I know. The chapter sucked. I don't care. I told you with writer's block it wouldn't be very good. Alright, if you want to, review.))

Review Responses:

Kinkarei (6): Konnichi wa! I'm very happy to hear it; I'm not sure when it's going to happen, but it will. I'll keep that in mind:). It WILL, lol, and here we go.

inuishima94 (6): Ok, thanks for filling me in; you'll appear somewhere or the other. Trust me, anything too skimpy and/or preppy and it hasn't even crossed my mind. Inuyasha didn't confess in this one, but he will eventually, and hope you like the chappie!

Kagome of darkness (6): Glad you liked it.

Inuyahsa fangirl (6): Thanks for the praise, Brands. Hey, you can read, can't you? Now you know what happened.

Kasatka (5): Thanks so much! Hope you liked everything.

inu and kag (1): Yay!

inu and kag (5): Lol, yep. Yeah, Kikyo ain't so tough. :puffs up chest:

inu and kag (6): I'm getting there.

karmarox (6): Thanks, and I'm really trying. Ok, I emailed you about that, didn't I? I have bad memory, lol, so did I ever send you everything?

Yume Kakera (6): Lol, it's ok, I know what you mean. Glad you found it entertaining, and I know; cabin inspectors suck ass. I've had problems with them before, and as we all know if you know me, that didn't turn out good for anybody at all. KFC, eh? Lol. I don't eat meat. Kills the poor animals. Yay! Reviews! Ha!

Kaegoe (6): Thanks! Oh! That's a great idea! It will definitely come in handy, you know? But I just had a sudden idea for something. Oh! Story plot! Story plot! Filler chapters! Yes! Thanks; you've made me :gasp: think and now I can lead this story somewhere! Yesness!

PinkEvilSmile303 (6): I know what you mean. I have thousands of stories that are in my favorites that I haven't even STARTED though, lol. Yay! And of course I'll respond to you. I love you all, you know that! Glad you enjoyed the chapter; yes, I rather liked that part as well.

japanimeniac (6): Lol, I hate cliffies too, but that's just who I am. Element of Darkness. It's true; every quiz I take on elements is Darkness. It's weird. I LOVE MADE-UP WORDS TOO! OH MI GAWSH! Like one of those….but I prefer 'fuzzle'. Lol. Glads that ya like and thanks for the sympathy because school sucks ass.

Kasatka (6): Thanks so much! I hope I get rid of it too. A goal in life 'Find a cure for writer's block'. That's impossible. I will die trying, though!


	8. A Fight

**Look Before You Meet**

The REAL Chapter Eight: A Fight

Holy hell! Sapphire actually UPDATED this story! –gasp- Yeah, well, I'm sorry for not updating for in like…..ever. All of my friend's have been updating (to name only 4 out of many, Emerald-Ash, Tensaiga, Yume Kakera, and Inuyahsa fangirl) and I figured it's time to stop working on my humor fic, 50TTDBWP, and get working on my more serious ones….also the ones more so on high demand.

So I've reread the past 7 chapters, and I don't really like them. Will my lazy ass revise them? Of course not. And I described Sapphire all wrong, because she has a silver panther tail and ears, and she/I have long silver hair with black bangs and black tips (natural). So, sorry about that, and once again, I'm too lazy, so I'll just keep her the way I described her in the last chapter.

Alrighty then……. Well……………….yeah. Review responses at the very bottom. If this chapter is short and/or sucks, don't blame me. Believe it or not, I still have basic writer's block with this story. But I do like it, so I'm going to try and NOT delete it.

Well, the girls were really happy that their plan had worked perfectly. They were now dreaming peacefully, thinking of all of Kikyo and her posse crying over spilt milk.

Let's say something. Kikyo is a gay-assed slutty bitch, but she always tries to get people back when they've done something to her. So, as the night crept on, three little hoes crept with it.

This time, they didn't do anything major, but it would be enough to piss off the other 6 girls worse than ever. (Yes, I realize that Seraphi doesn't live in the same cabin as the other 5, but she, with permission from Kaguya, switched cabin rooms so now she does) What did they do exactly? Well, a classic….well, from most points of view it was classic.

What they did was perverse and rude. First, they cut the girls' night outfits with pocket knives, leaving them only in under wear and upper undergarments. Then, they squirted Ketchup, Mustard, Honey, and Flour all over them, scattering it EVERYWHERE, not just the 6, and left snickering.

The next morning, Sapphire and Seraphi were the firsts to awake.

"BITCH!" Sapphire screamed, her tail standing on end and flames rising around her.

That awoke the other 4 girls, who also joined in with screaming.

So, like that, messed up, half-naked and all, the 6 girls stomped out of their cabin, not even bothering to cover up let alone get some towels, and marched angrily all the way to the breakfast area.

---------horrible divider--------

Inuyasha looked back at the table that Kagome, Ayame, and Sango usually sat at (Sapphire, Seraphi, and Ruby sat at a separate table before the 6 became good friends) and sighed. Still no sign of her. He'd decided to stop being his stubborn self, and not wait until July 4th, which, was in 3 days, to tell Kagome his feelings.

Koga and Miroku exchanged sympathetic looks and Koga nudged Inuyasha.

"She'll come, stop moping." He urged, and 'hmmphed' and himself for being so kind.

"Yeah." Miroku nodded; Inuyasha just sighed.

Then something happened that basically every guy wanted. 6 half-naked women, whether hanyous, full demons, or humans, stomped onto the grounds and up on stage.

"Will the hoes Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura please stand up? Will the REAL hoes, stand up NOW?" Sapphire growled into the microphone, hands on her hips.

(Next paragraph; don't ask me WHY I put it in there. My hands wandered off on their own. Thongs are very disturbing, so they had low-cut underwear on. Thank you.)

All the guys, and girl, turned their heads to the stage. The girls had open-mouths, wondering what in the seven layers of Hell possessed those girls to walk around, ON STAGE for Crist's sake, half-naked. The guys were whistling…well, most of them. Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Semai (whom liked Ruby), and Takai (whom liked Sapphire) had open-mouths, gawking at the "awesome" sight.

Sapphire had a black bra on, along with black underwear. Ruby had a red bra on, along with red underwear. Kagome and Sango both had a white bra on, along with white underwear. Seraphi had a purple bra on, along with purple underwear. And finally, Ayame had a light blue bra on, along with light blue underwear on.

Kagome blushed madly and just realized what exactly they were all doing.

"You all realize that we're half-naked and covered in all of this shit, right?" Kagome shrieked and all of the girls, including Sapphire (gasp!) blushed as well.

"Now that's what I like to see." Miroku whispered, and sighed happily.

"Hentai." Inuyasha growled, and bobbed him on the head. He wouldn't tell anybody, but hell, he was enjoying this a lot, too.

"Take it off!" Some random perverted guy yelled, and all of his little buddies cheered.

"WE'LL TAKE YOUR HEADS OFF!" Seraphi yelled.

"What the hell? Do you all like, not know how to bathe?" Kikyo said laughing along with Yura and Kagura, all three standing up.

"Oh, so you like, admit you're a hoe?" Sapphire said casually, mimicking Kikyo's little 'prep yet I think I'm wise and funny' voice.

Kikyo and her posse immediately stopped laughing and glared daggers. This wouldn't be good.

---------horrible divider--------

"You wanna fight?" Kagura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, so now she's a mind reader." Sango said, cracking her knuckles as well.

"Hmmph. Watch it slayer." Yura yelled, and started to twirl her bangs in her fingers.

Kikyo and her little group made their way up the stage. Now Sapphire and Kagome were death glaring Kikyo and vise versa. Sango was glaring at Kagura, and vise versa. And finally, Ruby and Seraphi were glaring at Yura, and once again, vise versa.

"This won't turn out good at all….Kagome might get hurt." Inuyasha growled. Miroku pat him on the back.

"Their all good fighters. Trust me. And besides, the little 3 is no match for 1, let alone 6 of them." Koga added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…for ONCE." Inuyasha said, and then stood up.

"KICK HER ASS, KAGOME!" he cheered and made faces at Kikyo, making her look away in embarrassment.

Kagome smiled, blushed a little, and nodded.

So from there, there was scratching, biting, cursing, screaming, yelling, kicking, punching, slapping, and everything else coming from the stage.

Kaguya and Naraku burst out of their offices, blowing whistles and running hurriedly onto the stage.

"BREAK IT UP!" Kaguya yelled and shoved the six away.

"GO BACK TO YOUR TABLES, PRISSES!" Naraku growled and shoved the 3 down towards their tables.

"This isn't over." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"We're just getting started." Kikyo also muttered under her breath, on the exact opposite side.

Both groups were then led, despite what Naraku had earlier mentioned, to either Kaguya or Naraku's office.

---------horrible divider--------

A LOT shorter than I had planned to make it, but I'd rather stop there so I can get to working on more songs for the band. I suppose it's somewhat of a filler-chapter...hmm...what's the plot of this again...? OH YEAH! TTYL!

WELL, YEAH. I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO REVIEW FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, SO THANKS SO MUCH! BUT NOW………………………..REVIEW DAMNIT! PWEASE?


End file.
